


Broken Memories

by Slytherin_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, How can I tag without spoiling, It's Always Halloween baby, Sad, Spooky, Water, Y'all I cried when my friend sent this and now y'all gonna cry too thats just how it be, kind of inspired by Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: Short drabble inspired by a close friend. Check him out on TikTok, he's really talented and amazing!TikTok username: x_danger.noodle_xhttps://www.tiktok.com/@x.danger_noodle.x"What do you mean, Remus?""You're just ignoring your mind, Roman."
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Platonic Creativitwins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> TW: DEATH, mourning
> 
> More specific TW at the end
> 
> Also if you need a happier ending (I know I do), look to the end notes.

Roman and Remus lay outstretched on the graveyard. Remus had just come back from boarding school, as he always did every month for a week. And like every month, they spent most of their time at the Sanders Cemetary, joking about gravestone engravings, playing leapfrog with the tombstones, and laying by the pond. So it had been for the last 18 years of his life after Remus was taken away at age 4, and Roman wasn't complaining. The graveyard usually felt eerie when he was alone but with his brother, his twin, it just felt like home.

The pond somehow still sparkled through the cloudy twilight. The whole world was tinged with the greenish-gray of fog, and a chill spread through the air. The grass was dewy and moist, but soft. Roman and Remus lay side by side, Remus more tense than usual. He was fidgeting, playing with his shirt, his fingers, the grass, until finally Roman propped himself on his side and confronted his twin.

"Are you good, brother?" There was a twinkle of mischief in Roman's eye. Maybe Remus had a boyfriend, finally. Despite being the dirtier minded of the two, Remus had never had a relationship and Roman would be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for the day he could tease Remus like Remus would tease him.

Remus looked away. His eyes were duller than usual, and there were the ghosts of tears just waiting to form and fall. "Actually, Ro....I need to tell you something."

Roman squealed. "Oh! So you finally made a boyfriend, eh, good for yo-" Remus stopped Roman with a hand to his mouth and Roman promptly shut up.

Remus sighed, sitting up, looking into Roman's eyes, boring into his soul. His gaze was older than the both of them combined, older than the universe they lived in. "You need to let go, Roman."

Roman gently moved Remus's hand, which Remus left flop to the grass. Roman sat up, facing Remus. "What do you mean, Re?"

Remus chuckled sadly. "You're ignoring your mind, Roman. Stop repressing."

Roman smiled, confused. "You sound like the nerdy Wolverine, Remus. What do you mean."

Remus rolled his eyes. " _Think_ , Roman. What happened when we were four?"

Now Roman looked away, blinking furiously. "Remus..."

Remus shook his head. "No, Roman. Don't run from it."

Roman's breathing was shaky. "We were playing by the pond, our dog was there and-and it wasn't your fault it was both of us, but you took the blame and they sent you away, gods I'm so sorry Re." He wanted to look away but found he couldn't take his eyes off his brother's face.

Remus wiped the tears falling down Roman's face, smiling softly. "Roman...we never had a dog." Water began to bubble up in Remus's mouth, choking him, but Remus never stopped smiling. His face grew paler and paler right before Roman's eyes.

"Remus!" Roman cried out. Flashes of memories appeared before him, of a long black car and black suits and photos that were first covered and then taken away, of lilies and questions with no answers. He closed his eyes to block it all out, but when he opened them-

A tombstone, engraved with a tentacled sword and a name Roman didn't want to see, dates four years apart. And Roman's own hand on his own cheek, thumb still wiping away the tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, drowning, mourning
> 
> Leave your comments below! Even a keysmash really makes an author's day. I'd love to hear how this fic made you feel, and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Happier ending:
> 
> Roman rose from the grass, pulling out his phone from his back pocket.
> 
> "Virgil?"
> 
> "Yeah, Ro?"
> 
> "What's the name of the therapist you go to?" Roman tried to keep the tears from his voice, but Virgil had always been perceptive.
> 
> "Dr. Picani.... are you okay?"
> 
> Roman looked to the tombstone and felt a gust of wind ruffle his hair as someone had long ago. "I will be." He smiled, and made his way out of the graveyard as he always had, every day of one week every month.


End file.
